Go Go Power Rangers Issue 26
Issue 26 is the twenty-sixth issue and the sixth tie-in issue of the "Necessary Evil" story arc. It is the second issue that ties into the comic universe version of the events leading up to the "White Light" arc, with Tommy going to the Temple of Light to obtain his Power Coin. Synopsis NECESSARY EVIL CONTINUES. As Jason begins to form his new team; THE OMEGA RANGERS, he struggles to keep the truth from Trini and Zack. And on another planet, Tommy has reached the Tower of Light, but is he truly worthy of becoming the WHITE RANGER? Plot Seven Months after Arrival Day in Rita's palace on the Moon, during the Green with Evil event, Rita is holding a banquet feast in honor of her new Green Ranger. After trying to have a conversation with her "champion", to which Tommy only agrees to what she says, Rita becomes frustrated and blasts magic bolts of energy to lift the table and knock over all the food. Tommy asks why his Empress is upset, with her responding that its too easy, she wanted a champion worthy of the Dragon Coin but instead she has a mindless slave and it might have been a mistake to do this. Tommy then surprises her by saying he is aware he is under an obedience spell, but reassures the witch that he is loyal to her as she has freed him of doubt and fear and given him purpose in life as a warrior in service to her. For that, Tommy has eternal gratitude to Rita for her "gift" and asks her to enjoy a drink with him. He then asks her to trust in him that they will end what they started and destroy the Power Rangers. Pleased with what she is hearing, she decides to give Tommy a chance and toasts to him, hoping that this is the real Tommy Oliver speaking and not just her spell talking. In the present, in an unknown location, Tommy falls out of a teleportation portal and makes a hard landing onto the ground. Once he gets up, he tries to contact Zordon and Alpha, but isn't sure they can even read him since there isn't a response. He then sees a large alien tiger-like cat appear and then decides to follow it as it seems to be expecting him. Tommy walks for several hours following the tiger until he comes to the fabled Tower of Light. Once he enters, he sees a large Power Coin inside a glowing orb on a shrine and walks toward it. An angry voice orders Tommy to halt and go no steps farther or be vaporized, the voice reveals itself to be Saba, who appears in the room. Tommy is at first happy to see him as he thought he was dead, remembering when he helped him fight against Lord Drakkon. This Saba says it is not that particular saber, that one is gone and from another time and place, it demands to be addressed as the Sword of Light. Tommy tries to explain that he needs the White Light to become a Ranger again and help his friends, but the Sword of Light says the power can be claimed if he can get past him, firing his eye beams. Tommy dodges and says he is faster than he looks, but the sword states it is as well as the two engage in combat. The Sword of Light says that it takes more than cunning and strength to obtain the White Light, it may even take Tommy's entire life to obtain. Tommy says it doesn't matter how long it takes, he will get the Light so he can put an end to Lord Zedd. The Sword mocks this, asking what makes Tommy so special to think himself a savior. Tommy says it isn't like that, he just wants to help his friends and reclaim what he feels is his purpose in life. The sword corners Tommy and asks if the young man thinks it is his right to be a Ranger, Tommy tries to rephrase it, but The Sword interrupts as it prepares to stab him by slowly creeping towards Tommy's throat, asking if this man before him arrogantly thinks he alone can save the universe. Tommy says that isn't it either, he just wants to prove himself. The Sword scoffs at this and stops the battle, stating he knows EXACTLY who Tommy Oliver is, his "legacy" as the Green Ranger. The blade asks Tommy to look into the White Light as only those who represent the best qualities of good, someone truly pure of heart, can attain its power. The Light shows visions of Lord Drakkon and the Sword asks what makes this Tommy any different from the evil conqueror, what is to say if history repeats itself? Tommy tells The Sword Drakkon made his choices and he made his, he then pleads for The Sword to hand over the Light as he has done what he has asked. The Sword refuses on the grounds that the White Light is one of the universe's greatest weapons and best kept secret, he was created to defend it at all costs until a worthy bearer has come to claim it, if evil ever corrupted its power, all hope in the universe would be lost. So in order to keep it safe, he will keep fighting Tommy and never falter to keep it away from him as they resume their battle. Back on Earth in the Command Center, Jason is forced to try and explain himself to Zack and Trini after being caught with the Blue Emissary hacking into the Command Center's computer database. Both sides are tense and Zack and Trini have thier Blade Blasters out, with Blue not making things better by suggesting to Jason he can incapacitate them with minimal force. Blue says he doesn't want to harm them but if he needs to, he will. Trini prepares to attack upon hearing this, but Jason stops everyone and tells them to all calm down. He explains they had nothing to do with Zordon's dissapearance..."kind of"..and tries to tell them who Blue is, though the Emissary protests due to how it may affect the new reality. This frustrates Jason and he doesn't know what to do then, but this tense moment is broken by Billy calling to tell the three Rangers he may have a lead on where Zordon is and to come to his lab. Jason pleads for Zack and Trini to keep what they saw quiet and he will try to explain later, asking if they can just trust him for now. Zack and Trini reluctantly agree to this. Nimrod arrives on Earth, wanting to draw out the Power Rangers by attacking Angel Grove. They succeed as the Rangers teleport in and morph and struggle against them. Zack whispers to Trini as they fight that he isn't sure they should trust Jason leading them into battle, but Trini says they don't have a choice right now. Back in the Tower of Light, Tommy tells the Sword of Light that he knows he isn't the most worthy for the power but his friends need his help. The Sword blasts a pillar and pins Tommy down, saying that in this case Tommy's friends are doomed, but there is no shame in failure, only hubris. A portal begins to emerge, with Saba thinking that Zordon is calling Tommy back, only for Lord Zedd to emerge from the portal! Saba is in horror, as the planet the Tower is on was designed to be safeguarded from evil and only a select few know of its true location. Zedd says its simple, he followed Tommy to the Tower's location. Saba gets angry, knowing he was right and Tommy could not be trusted. Tommy tries to say he isn't with the evil emperor and he had no part in Zedd's plan. Zedd tries to keep up his lie, telling the young buy that once they dispose of the " flying pocketknife" they can tear the place apart and take the White Light by force. Enraged, Saba attacks Zedd, with the latter mocking the forces of good for creating such a pitiful defense system to protect the most powerful weapon in the known universe. Saba says that he in't alone, as the alien tiger attacks and scratches Zedd, though it is revealed to be a powerful illusion constuct of the Light. Saba gives Zedd and Tommy a chance to leave, as he values procetcing life, but will not hesitate to bury them in the temple if they refuse. Tommy tries to say he's sorry, but Zedd tells the ex-Ranger to save his breath as he unleashes a powerful burst of energy from his staff that blows the roof off the Tower. Zedd tells Tommy he should be thanking him as the evil lord has spent centuries searching for the Tower of Light. Tommy wonders what Zedd is going on about, with the villain responding that he set the plan to de-power Tommy of his Green Ranger powers just so he could find the Tower of Light, knowing well that Zordon in his desparation would seek it out to re-power his "favorite Ranger". So he waited until the sage made his move and followed him here. Saba exclaims that will be Zedd's final mistake as he lunges at Zedd to land a lethal blow, but Zedd grabs and holds Saba and then uses his evil energy to slowly corrupt the sword's mind so it will serve him. Tommy tries to stop this and protect the White Light, but Zedd smacks him away with his Z staff. Zedd surprisingly says he doesn't want the White Light, he wants to give it to Tommy. Tommy thinks this is some sort of trick, that Zedd needs him to get the Light since Zedd is pure evil. Zedd says he recognizes what Rita saw in the boy, his potential as a warrior was unstoppable and deep down....Tommy Oliver enjoyed every minute of being the evil Green Ranger. ''Tommy denies this, but Zedd says he doesn't have to deny it, he won't judge him for it. Zedd believes he can unleash Tommy's true potential and offers him a "second chance", Tommy can take the Light and bend it to his will to become the warrior he was always meant to be. Zedd stands next to the White Light, now bearing a black and evil form of Saba in his hand, roaring and its eyes glow menacingly at Tommy! 'To Be Continued....' Errors *''to be added Notes *The Sword of Light and Saba in this new post-Shattered Grid timeline are revealed to be one and the same, as Saba IS the Sword of Light. * Saba's black corrupted form resembles the limited edition 2015 SDCC Black Edition variant of the Power Rangers Legacy Saba Sword toy.